


Paper

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [18]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I dont often vist fluff cabin but here we are, Idiots in Love, M/M, Paper Crowns, i don't even remember where this idea came from honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: "You are an absolute God damned idiot! I swear to God!" He growled out actually feeling his red answer his frustrations at his fingertips, it wasn't often that it answered first anymore. Ignoring Yata's 'You don't even believe in God you stupid Monkey!' he stepped closer to the other. "Have you forgotten how we spent our birthdays?"
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From KBug we have Paper! and I have no clue how I went from that to this given that I wrote it LAST year but you know whatever..
> 
> Also you guys get another P sometimes soon that good god I love so much its my favorite in this whole ass series ngl.

"I never wanted another King! I already had one you idiot!  
  
"You have a hell of a way of showing it! You fucking left him for the Blue King!"  
  
Fushimi groaned out in frustration and glared at the Fiery Vanguard in front of him his gaze lacking all of the hate he tried to always say he had for the other but held all of the heat. "You are an absolute God damned idiot! I swear to God!" He growled out actually feeling his red answer his frustrations at his fingertips, it wasn't often that it answered first anymore. Ignoring Yata's 'You don't even believe in God you stupid Monkey!' he stepped closer to the other. "Have you forgotten how we spent our birthdays?"  
  
"Huh?" Yata replied and only slightly pulling back as Fushimi came closer to him not fulling taking a step back. He frowned deeply in confusion anger fading out as he thought back. "We celebrated together… you know like best friends are supposed to do, you bastard. What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"And what did we do every birthday?" Fushimi prompted as he was now standing in front of the red head looking down at him.  
  
Yata looked up at him hazel eyes to blue and he was still frowning seeing a mix of frustration and another emotion he hadn't seen since they were in middle school behind those black frames of the other’s glasses. "I… I don't know what you are talking about Saru… I don-…" He stopped there his eyes widening just slightly as he remembered the paper crowns they used to wear. "P-Paper crowns! We were Kings for the day." He said looking up at Fushimi for confirmation that he was right. Please say he was right. Oh please tell him he was right and not reading to much into that.  
  
Fushimi nodded and ignored the bright and slightly hopeful look the other gave him. "And did you ever for one-minute think that maybe just maybe that was all I needed in a king? Was some flimsy stupid paper crown atop crazy red hair of the one person I found more important than entirety of the world? That I didn't need Mikoto-san or my shitty Captain because I had a king already?" he asked looking down Yata. He was going to bring down those walls he had built up so long ago… He might as well make sure the idiot got it this time.   
  
"Munakata may be the king of this Blue." Fushimi said calling up the Blue into his hand glancing over at it. "And Mikoto and Anna may be the Kings of this Red." he said looking to his other hand letting the fires build up into his palm. He looked back to Yata bringing his hands to a close snugging out the two powers. "But none are the Kings of my heart… That title belongs to one stupid red headed idiot of a skateboarder."  
  
Yata was still looking at Fushimi with those wide eyes a slight redness spreading over his cheekbones. "Che… Is that really how you are going to tell me you love me?" He asked looking up at Fushimi before letting a soft smile spread on his lips. "Guess I'll have to be the one to say it properly. I love you Saruhiko… Always have."  
  
Lips were pressed against his as soon as he was done speaking and he gave out a low hum of approval pressing into the other. Pulling away finally Yata rested his forehead against Fushimi's and gave a soft laugh. "We are both fucking idiots, aren't we?"  
  
"Just idiots. We can get to the fucking later." Fushimi replied with a smirk quickly pulling away from the others hold to avoid being hit and laughed amusedly.   
  
"Saruhiko! You bastard! Get back here!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
